Wish you were here
by Rainbow Worrier
Summary: Based 10 years into the future where Rai sees Kim's grave. Songfic


**Laura: I didn't think I would be uploading anything so soon before Xmas but this wouldn't stop niggling in my mind when I found this lurking in my book. I almost forgot I had it here. Anyway the song is by Enrique Iglesias and if I haven't put the lyrics in right I seriously suggest that you should hear the song.**

Text

_Song Lyrics_

Cold hard ground. That's where she now lay. Her spirit casted away from the human world and it was all his fault. Greed took over him. He'd lost everything.

_Funny how the years_

_They just pass us by_

_Seems like yesterday_

_You were in my life_

_You always wanted _

_To start a family_

_I was way too young_

_I was running free_

Guilt. Guilt for her death. Guilt for all the chaos he had caused. But guilt couldn't turn back time. Guilt couldn't heal broken promises.

It'd been 10 years since her death - 10 years! – yet this was his first visit to her resting place. Clay said he'd never be capable of change. Whether that was true or just to get under his skin, Raimundo was keen to deface it. He didn't want to let her down, like he did before.

_If only you could see me now_

_You'd realise_

_I'm not the boy who_

_Made you cry_

_You gave yourself_

_I didn't see it_

_You died in me_

_I should've saved you_

_Oh_

_Wish you were here with me…_

How and why you ask? It started when greed shrouded this young monk into betraying his life and all the people in it who cared for him. Little did he know at the time that he was betraying himself. He believed at the time was that if helped the sources of evil that he would be repaid, _largely._ It wouldn't be so bad then, wouldn't it?

_I thought I knew it all_

_How stupid could I be?_

Wrong. Selfish deeds always had their consequences and little did he realise how greatly this would backfire. Though he never kept his promise to stop pure evil, there was always someone else to replace him. To change destiny. Kimiko. She was prepared to sacrifice her life for others, to stop Wuya's evil schemes.  
(Insert imaginary fight scene where Wuya is dead and Kimiko wins. I'm lazy. :P )

_I think of what I had_

_And it makes me weak_

Turning round, she smiled to him in relief. Embracing him in a hug she quietly whispered, 'You can return now Rai. We can pretend you killed her. They'll accept you then. We can-'

Cut off by a small moan, she stepped back nearly collapsing but caught in his arms she managed to look him in the eye and murmur her last words as tears stung her eyes. 'Bastard. I believed in you, I guess I was wrong…'

Grabbing the dagger from her back, he ran, leaving her to die.

_If you could only see me now_

_You'd realise_

_I'm not the boy who_

_Made you cry_

Looking back to that memory in shame, he only shed a single tear. He'd took her love for granted. For greed. There was no denying it – she loved him – he thought love was weak. He wasn't cold hearted just immature. Playing pranks was his way of showing how he felt. Only he'd taken it too far. If only he tried to reach more, caring less of what people thought of him. Then she'd be here. Everything would be right.

_You gave yourself_

_I didn't see it_

_You died in me_

_I should've saved you_

_Oh_

_Wish you were here with me_

But it wasn't. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair. I mean, what happened to the old gang? The answer, gone. They'd all gone their separate ways.

Clay had gone back to Texas to become head of the family ranch.

_Sometimes_

_You hurt the ones you love the most_

Omi gave up training as a monk after Kimiko's death and fled to the only other place he knew, the city. He'd set up a training school with Jamal but deep down he knew that the temple was where he truly belonged.

_Sometimes _

_You hold the ones who leave you lost _

And where was Raimundo? Stuck in a dead-end lifestyle, travelling with the circus again in Brazil. He was wed to some woman his parents had set him up with and was soon to have a child. Shouldn't he be happy?

_And sometimes _

_You learn but its too late _

_It's too late_

Well how could he be? He betrayed the best opportunity that came to him because he was selfish.

_You gave yourself_

_I didn't see it_

_You died in me _

_I should've saved you_

Some say its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. But if they had seen his cruelty to her love maybe they were wrong. Maybe they were both better off without each other.

_You gave yourself_

_Why did you give yourself to me?_

_You died in me_

_Why was I so blind to see?_

_Oh_

_Oh_

_Oh _

_Wish you were here with me_

Wiping that single tear, he left murmuring, ' I'm sorry. I know that means nothing to you now but you know that I'd do anything to change everything back then. But we both know I can't…'

_Funny how the years_

_They just pass us by…_


End file.
